staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Skarb piratów, odc. 1 (Backyardigans // Pirate treasure, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilly i Król Artur odc. 14 (Lilly and King Arthur); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia, Niemcy (2003) 10:00 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 1 (How To Be Gardener (I seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 10:30 W-skersi 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4247 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4462); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4248 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4463); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1243; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1632 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1781; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Errata do biografii - Artur Międzyrzecki 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Opole 2008 na bis - Maryla show; koncert 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4249 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4464); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4250 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4465); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:45 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki 17:35 Klan - odc. 1636 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1782; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1248; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 26 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Kudłata niania, odc. 26 (Hairy nanny); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Sekrety przeszłości (Lethal Obsession) - txt str.777 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:10 Zagubiony pokój - odc. 1 (The Lost Room, ep. 1) - txt str.777 83'; serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:35 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 01:05 Moskiewska saga - odc. 17 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 17); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 01:55 Moskiewska saga - odc. 18 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 18); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 02:50 Notacje - Krzysztof Pomian. Jeśli chodzi o fałszerstwa to byli oni zupełnie dobrzy; cykl dokumentalny 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 183 Zły duch; telenowela TVP 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury odc.46/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Niezłomni - Krawcowa z pasją; cykl reportaży 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 385; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:05 10:50 Święta wojna - (291) Duch; serial TVP 11:20 Flipper - odc. 4/44 Porwanie - część pierwsza (Flipper ep. Kidnapped part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:10 Magnum - odc. 42/162 Widziałeś wschód słońca? Cz. 2 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 - Did you see the sunrise? pt. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 12:55 Ulica lemurów - Daleka kraina - odc. 17 (Foreign lands - odc. 17); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:25 Koło fortuny - odc. 108; teleturniej 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 33/52 Bridget i stare piosenki (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Bridget Over Troubled Water); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:30 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1022 Dwa spojrzenia; telenowela TVP 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1023 Molestowanie; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 4; teleturniej 16:30 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 64/65 Eine Kleine Nacht Morderstwo (Moonlighting ep. Eine Kleine Nacht Murder); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 17:30 REPORTERZY DWÓJKI PRZEDSTAWIAJĄ - (4) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/LIX - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do Himba - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 232 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 67 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Family - HOU - 321 (23)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:35 Dr House - odc. 68 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Resignation - HOU - 322 (11)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:20 System 09 - Bogaćcie się; cykl dokumentalny 23:15 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:50 Umowa zobowiązuje (Ties that bind) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Rosja według Putina (La Russie selon Putin) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 02:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:58 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Na jednej ziemi - Moje ciało (Blood Brothers. About the Body); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:04 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:30 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:43 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kurkowa TV; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:58 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:09 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:31 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Szaleni przewodnicy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:11 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:33 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:37 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:20 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czy czujesz ten rytm?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:36 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:49 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Reportaż 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:58 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Tede jo 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Postawione na głowie 19:20 4 & 2 19:30 Forum gospodarcze 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Na jednej ziemi - Moje ciało (Blood Brothers. About the Body); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:04 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:30 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:43 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kurkowa TV; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:58 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:09 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:31 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Szaleni przewodnicy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:11 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:33 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:37 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:20 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czy czujesz ten rytm?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:36 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:49 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 130, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Kiepski czarnowidz - odc. 7, Polska 1999 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Kiepskie żarty - odc. 8, Polska 1999 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Boczny tor - odc. 243, Polska 2006 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza - Spełniona przepowiednia - odc. 7, Polska 1999 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza - Dom aukcyjny - odc. 8, Polska 1999 10:25 Miodowe lata - odc. 4, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 9, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1232, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 71, USA 2001 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 61, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 864, Polska 2009 14:45 Pracująca dziewczyna - odc. 10, USA 1990 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 111, USA 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 19, Polska 2009 17:00 Chirurdzy 3 - odc. 60, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 865, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1233, Polska 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 53, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Tylko miłość - odc. 56, Polska 2009 23:05 Z archiwum X - odc. 118, USA 1998 0:05 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - odc. 8, USA 2005 1:05 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - odc. 9, USA 2005 2:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 98, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Colin i Justin: skok na dom - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1097, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Drużyna Polska 2009 13:35 Detektywi - Marzyciele Polska 2009 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Prośba o pomoc Polska 2009 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 6, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Kiedy 14-letnia Cyganka wychodzi za mąż... 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 99, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Trójkąt bermudzki - odc. 1/2, Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1098, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Trójkąt bermudzki - odc. 2-ost., Polska 2009 21:30 Romeo musi umrzeć - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 23:55 Agenci NCIS - odc. 2/24, USA 2006-2007 0:55 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 1:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:40 Telesklep - magazyn 3:00 Rozmowy w toku - Kiedy 14-letnia Cyganka wychodzi za mąż... 3:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Oczy, okulista; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (61); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Mini Szansa - Doda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Tajemnica; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Narty, psy i poezja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1243; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1622; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 12/13 - Aniołek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Opowieści gołdapskiego lasu 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Orlicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Warto rozmawiać - Co w nas zostało z przesłania ks. Popiełuszki ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Pod wulkanem (11); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Oczy, okulista; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Zacisze gwiazd - (39) Małgorzata Potocka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1243; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wiosenna burza; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1622; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Teatr przypomnień - Przedwiośnie 108'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Wojciech Solarz; wyk.:Tomasz Stockinger, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Joanna Jędryka, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Hipolit Borkowski, Damian Damięcki, Marek Bargiełowski, Tadeusz Chudecki, Barbara Horowianka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Co w nas zostało z przesłania ks. Popiełuszki ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1243; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wiosenna burza; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1622; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Teatr przypomnień - Przedwiośnie 108'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Wojciech Solarz; wyk.:Tomasz Stockinger, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Joanna Jędryka, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Hipolit Borkowski, Damian Damięcki, Marek Bargiełowski, Tadeusz Chudecki, Barbara Horowianka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Powrót z Kazachstanu. Pożar w Zalewie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Co w nas zostało z przesłania ks. Popiełuszki ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio R - Owoce drzewa czyli remanent; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 3/10 Zawiść; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Kino krótkich filmów - A - B 4'; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 3 (Fall of the Wall /3/) 15'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); reż.:Wolfgang Drescher; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Szalom na Szerokiej 2006 - David Krakauer and Friends; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Weekend pod anteną; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - 35 minut piosenki; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 1. Dzieciństwo; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Spadając, czyli sztuka marca 1968 29'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Fangor - notatki z wystawy 36'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Franciszek Kuduk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Studio R - Owoce drzewa czyli remanent; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Szpital przemienienia 89'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Edward Żebrowski; wyk.:Piotr Dejmek, Jerzy Bińczycki, Henryk Bista, Ewa Dałkowska, Gustaw Holoubek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Brian Eno. Pejzaże wyobraźni (Imaginary Landscapes) 40'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Gabriella Cardazzo, Duncan Ward; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Gwiazdka z nieba (Tombe du Ciel (Strange invaders)) 8'; film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); reż.:Cordell Barker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Marcowe migdały 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Małgorzata Piorun, Olaf Lubaszenko, Piotr Siwkiewicz - Shivak, Igor Przegrodzki, Hanna Skarżanka, Jolanta Nowak, Stanisław Brudny, Monika Bolibrzuch, Halina Wyrodek, Andrzej Mrozek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Ludzie kina - Sztuka dokumentu - Edward Skórzewski i Jerzy Hoffman 23'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Ludzie kina - Sztuka dokumentu - Wojciech Wiszniewski 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Wojna postu z karnawałem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wokół wielkiej sceny ; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Śpiewa Jadwiga Rappe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kino jest sztuką - Peron (Zhantai / Platforma) 149'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hongkong, Japonia, Francja (2005); reż.:Zhang Ke Jia; wyk.:Hong Wei Wang, Tao Zhao, Jing Dong Liang, Tian Yi Yang, Bo Wang; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Rozmowy istotne - Dario Fo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Strefa - Marek Kijewski "Drżę więc cały, gdy mogę Was ozłocić".; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Neoszamanizm; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Moja siostra (A ma soeur!) 82'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (2000); reż.:Catherine Breillat; wyk.:Anais Reboux, Roxane Mesquida, Libero De Rienzo, Arsinée Khanjian; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:20 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:35 Rozmowy istotne - Dario Fo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Gustaw Holoubek. Wybrałem Tarnopol; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Notacje - Gustaw Holoubek. Oświadczyny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Najmądrzejsza ksiega świata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Cny język Polaków - Biblia jako źródło - zaczęło się ponad dwa tysiące lat temu od.4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Dzieje Polaków - Bataliony Ojczyzny; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Żelazne Kompanie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Nalazek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 22 (odc. 22); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Za obce pieniądze - Groby, których nie ma; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Obława augustowska; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Tajemnice historii - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 7 (odc. 7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 9/2009; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kontrowersje - Papież czasu pogardy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Ausrotten. Wytępić.; reportaż; reż.:Stanisław Trzaska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Za obce pieniądze - Bolesław Bierut; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kochany Panie Prezydencie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Papież tysiąclecia Ja, papież; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kulisy III RP - Generał prezydentem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Panny i wdowy - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Nieznani beatlesi (Nieznani Beatlesi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Michael Praed; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Tajemnice historii - Listy niewysłane; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kresowe Dzieje - Grodzieńskie Orlęta; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Msza za miasto Grodno; program dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Kowalewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 26 (odc. 26); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 9/2009; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Stanisław Igar, Kalina Jędrusik, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:35 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 10 (odc. 10); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Kontynentalny - Wisła; STEREO 08:55 Tottenham TV - 30/09; STEREO 11:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: Lazio - Juventus; STEREO 13:35 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Podhale Nowy Targ - TKH Tychy; STEREO 15:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: Sampdoria Genua - Inter Mediolan; STEREO 17:15 Magazyn Olimpijski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Copa Libertadores - Deportivo Tapira - Boca Juniors; STEREO 19:40 Ze sportowego archiwum - Mike Tyson; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy Mityng Birmingham; STEREO 22:00 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa USA (Boston); STEREO 00:20 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 15:50 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (zjazd mężczyzn); STEREO 17:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (57) - Tabu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Serbia - Polska; STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Internazionale - Man. United; STEREO 21:45 Pitbull - odc. 6; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Fuks 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Zakończenie dnia